The Love I Have Inside Of Me
by celosiakohlpines
Summary: Ronan decides to let Celosia go against his wishes and the love he still has for her after she flees the Dark Aster to be with the Great King of all Mirkwood, Thranduil. However, he is baffled with the kindness Thranduil shows him and the similarities between the Elven King and himself. ThranduilxOCxRonan oneshot OOC Thranduil, Ronan


Gaurds filed into King Thranduil's throne room as Ronan stormed in with his Ultimate Weapon, seeking me out to bring me back to the Dark Aster. I did care for him once, but I realized that all he craved was more power, not my love.

"Celosia is happy here with me. Surely you care enough about her to allow her to love whom she chooses." King Thranduil sat atop his throne, watching the unexpected visitor with caution.

"I have come for her. You see, she escaped MY ship and MY company. But I do NOT believe she loves you when she has made me believe all this time that she loves me." Ronan argued heatedly.

Thranduil sighed impatiently. "Obviously she chose me, if she is with me now. Please do not make this into a more complicated matter than it has to be."

Ronan rose his Ultimate Weapon as if to strike, but I quickly stood in front of him to stop him. "Please, Ronan...don't. I love him."

He looked deeply hurt by my words. Ronan gazed into my eyes in disbelief. "All of this time you have deceived me. Did you ever love me, Celosia?"

"Of course." I put my hand on his cheek, caressing it with my thumb. "But you cared about one thing and one thing alone, the orb."

Ronan sighed. "No...Celosia, I cared more about you than the orb. How could you leave me for this..."He glared up at Thranduil with vehemence.

Thranduil returned his glare, the beautiful blue fierceness setting my heart on fire. "I told you. She loves me, not you."

"Thranduil..." I snapped, my eyes shooting up to his throne to meet his eyes. "Let him speak."

"I love you, Celosia. I just don't understand why..." Ronan trailed off, at a loss for words under the Great King of Mirkwood's intense stare.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. Please, Ronan. Stand down. If you truly love me, let me go." I begged, my eyes locked with his purple orbs.

Ronan nodded and sighed deeply. "Very well, if you do love him, Celosia. Your happiness is all that matters to me."

"Then it is settled. Celosia shall remain here with me." Thranduil smirked, surveilling Ronan through lit up eyes. "There shall be no ill will between us, I hope?"

"A mere misunderstanding." Ronan replied dryly. His lungs began to notice that the air here was vastly different than the air he had grown accustom to. It was thin and made his chest ache with each breath. It grew near distracting though his purple glare remained on Thranduil.

The man's voice was deep. It had to be from where he was from. The only time he heard a deep voice like his own was of creatures that were not kindly welcomed into his realm. "It seems so. Perhaps I could be of some assistance."

Whoever and whatever this being was, they were far more generous that what Ronan was accustom to, especially from another of apparent status. The offer perplexed the accuser, it wasn't threatening and he didn't have an immediate response for it. Gathering his thoughts the accuser shook his head "No, no I require none such assistance." he answered, the air still troubling him "You're seemingly very generous to some so different from you." Ronan observed.

He lifted his chin slightly at him declining his offer, only mentally wishing him luck out on his own. It was his next comment that caught his attention truly, besides how he looked and what he wore. A light smile curled on his lips. "You are not of a threat to me nor my people, and I do hope to keep it that way." He stepped ever so lightly forward. "You do not look like you are from Middle Earth as well, so I offer my assistance if you do decide you need some."

"You'd be correct in your assumption." Ronan stated "And even I do not wish for any conflict with people I bear no ill will towards." Ronan couldn't explain it but he found Thranduil's gesture, pleasant, in an odd sort of way. One he didn't get often and he somewhat hoped to return it if ever need be, but that was probably too far fetched for the Kree. He couldn't stay here, not comfortably anyways. Though Thranduil was an odd specimen, an odd species he had never seen with an odd sort of kindness.

As Ronan turned to leave the Elven King's halls, he cast a final dreadfully heartbroken glance at me. "Be happy in the life you have chosen, Celosia. I wish you much joy."

I looked after Ronan with guilt heavy on my heart. Thranduil lifted my chin to meet his eyes. "I will not have you melancholy, meleth nin. You followed your heart, and it led you to me. Do not grieve what is lost. Take solace in my arms. That is where you truly belong."

Thranduil suddenly crashed his lips to mine. As he deepened the kiss, I heard a sigh at the entrance to the halls. Ronan was still watching us, an extremely sorrowful look in his eyes I had never seen before. He finally exited the halls, feeling as if he had left a huge piece of himself there. Me.


End file.
